Hell Cat
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: Loki exiled to Midgard meets a beautiful Mortal. He decides to spend his time courting her. He finds out she Likes curling up with a good book and some delicious takeout. well, among a few other things.


Wandering through the bookstore you browse the shelves, looking for anything you hadn't already read. Going through your motions, you browse the old worn books. The shelves they rest on groan with the strain of long term usage. You pick out a few books,_ Coriolanus,_ a Shakespearean classic that you had been meaning to reread for a while, at the top of your stack. Heading to the check out you feel your hair stand on end. Nearly like your being watched. A cursory glance around your area shows nothing odd, continuing on to the counter you are greeted by an elderly man.

"Hello George!"

"Back again Cat?"

"Oh, you know me. I couldn't stay away from here if I tried."

"Good. Pretty girls like you are always welcomed in my store!"

"A very pretty girl she is indeed." a deep voice came from behind where your standing. Flipping around to thank the man for the compliment your words die on your lips. The man was tall, Even for you. Very handsome with long hair, blacker than a starless night. His complexion resembled the moon, beautiful and pale. His eyes, a green like jade chips, held a certain sparkle. High cheek bones framed a straight nose. His mouth curved just so, like he was sharing in a joke meant only for you. Coming back to your senses you smile as brightly as you can.

"Thank you," laughing a bit awkwardly you stick your hand out to shake his. "I'm Cat." Grasping your hand lightly in his rather large one he turns it slightly, bringing it up to his lips. Pressing a kiss to the back of your hand, His lips like cool marble. Thrown off by his chivalrous display you miss when he gives his name.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

His smirking drawing into a thin smile, "My name is Loki."

"Oh! Like the god of fire?"

Mild surprise showed across his features, before resetting into that smirk. "you know of Loki?"

"Oh yes! I love Norse mythology. I took loads of classes in college about it." a small cough behind you turns your attention back to the counter.

"Your change miss." Flushing slightly you take your change. Talking to Loki had consumed all your attentions. Odd, nothing distracts you like that.

"Thank you George!" Turning back Loki is again smiling at you.

"I am truly enjoying your presence. This may be a bit forward, but would you like to come with me. I was going to order some take away from a place near my home. I would be honored if you would join me."

"Take away? What kind?"

"Whatever you wish. My treat." The slight sparkle to his eyes drew you into accepting.

"Well, I do love Chinese. Is there a place around yours?"

"I do believe there is one on the corner." Looking at you from the corner of his eye he chuckles slightly. "Stop worrying about the tab, trust me I can afford to feed you. I will even enjoy it."

Blushing you smile sheepishly. "If your so hellbent on paying for me you better call this a date. Otherwise I will pay for myself."

" You weren't already calling it that?" he asks as he opens the door for you. " That was my intention all along."

Smiling you step out into the cool night, the fresh air a balm against your flushed face. Your hair pulled high into a pony tail allowed a light breeze to dance across the back of your neck. You loved that little shop but it was always a bit warm and stuffy. "Well, which way?"

Taking your hand in his he led you away from the store. "I do not live far from here. Which I guess is a blessing."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, had I not been bored to near death I would not have gone for a short stroll. I would not have walked into that shop, and I would not now be walking the streets with you on my arm."

"oh." lacing your fingers through his into a more comfortable position,you walk a little closer to him. You smile shyly up at him when you reach the Chinese restaurant. "This is My favorite place!"

"Good, then I assume you know what you want?" Smiling down at you he reaches for the handle of the door. Looking around you see its rather empty tonight. "Would you rather just eat here?"

"Sure, Then there is no rush to get home before the food gets cold." Heading for a small table near the kitchen, Loki steps ahead of you and pulls out a chair. Once seated he pushes you in and takes the one opposite you. You place your order and get a pot of Oolong for the table, as you wait for the food the conversation turns back to his name.

"So Loki, is that a nickname or what?"

"No Cat, not a nickname. It is my birth name."

"Why did your parents name you after a Norse god, especially such a naughty one?"

"Naughty?" he asks, a small smile gracing rather pink lips. The food arrives then, you pause your conversation to thank the waitress.

"Yeah, he always caused mischief and pranks. Always getting into trouble. My mother used to read me Norse tales as bed time stories." Laughing lightly and smiling to yourself. Between bites you say "I remember Loki was always my favorite."

At that he quirked his eyebrows, "Oh was he?"

"Oh yes, I used to get into trouble all the time trying to be as clever as him."

Loki adjusts his seat and leans towards you over the table. "What if I told you that I am the real Loki."

"Like the actual God of Fire and Mischief?"

"Yes." He was smiling widely now. Lighting up his features with the same sparkle that had previously remained in his eyes. Thinking as you slowly chew your last bite.

"I would ask you for proof."

"and if I gave it?" he countered. The amusement plain on his face.

"I would politely excuse myself to the ladies room. Proceed to freak out, then return here to pepper you with questions." You tilt your head slightly waiting for his reply.

"Well, I am the real Loki. An actual god." You squint at him slightly, trying to gauge whether its a joke. " Would you like your proof?"

"I might as well, stick to my plan." starting to think he was a very attractive nut job you watched him. He took an empty teacup in his long fingers, pulling the pot closer he poured a fresh cup. Steam rising from it.

"Something they will not tell you in Norse mythology, is that the second son of Odin is actually the son of Laufey." Looking up he checked to make sure you were still paying attention." the Frost Giant and King of Jotunheim. Are you ready for your proof?"

"Yes." a small smile tugging at your lips, whats the worst that could happen right? If he isn't a God at least you got a free meal with entertaining conversation. If he is a God, well. We will have to see.

"Okay." wrapping his fingers around the cup his skin went from milky white to deep azure. His skin lifted in light marks up past the edge of his shirt. Whorls, and lines that look carved into his flesh, as you watch the transformation you reach out to touch them. You barely catch yourself, you remember the tales. To touch a Jotun, Is to lose that limb. You watch transfixed as the steaming cup of tea freezes before you. He turns his hand around, flipping the cup onto a saucer. The frozen liquid slid around the plate before settling. "do you need to excuse yourself? Or would you like to begin the peppering?"

Slack jawed you stare at him, you reach out your hand for his. He obliges and your run your fingers over his skin, looking for tricks. It's pale again, all hints of his Jotun heritage gone. Smooth instead of raised, yet cool to the touch.

"You really are a God." You feel your pulse quicken. "Your really Loki..." you trail off as you soak in the information. He smiles at you and leaves the table to pay the tab. You sit in mild shock and disbelief, your brain races to explain away what you have just seen. When he returns you are again calm, having accepted this.

"Would you like me to walk you home, or shall we continue back to mine. I believe you have questions?"

"How far are you from here?" Finally tearing your gaze from the table you meet his eyes. Such an impossible shade of green, once beautiful now terrifying. Terrifying in that you know what those eyes have seen, what tricks they hide.

"Not far, about a block."

"Okay, lets get a move on then. It was looking a bit like it was going to rain when we got here." Loki pulls out your chair and helps you into your coat. As you step outside it begins to drizzle. "we better hurry yeah?"

He looks to you and nods, again proffering his hand. You accept and he pulls you closer to him as you walk down the sidewalk. About half way there the rain picks up,soaking the pair of you. Drenched he opens the door to his flat for you and you step inside. Stopping just in the entrance hall you shrug off your coat. He comes in next to you and shrugs his off as well, its a tight fit. Loki takes your coat and hangs it up. You slide off your tennis shoes and leave them by the door to dry.

Toeing off his shoes as he enter the living area Loki turns and looks at you. Hovering in the hallway your clothes cling to you like sodden rags. "If you do not mind waiting to ask questions I would like to shower quickly. You may borrow some of my clothes if you like, at least until yours are dry."

"Thank you, I would like that." He pulls off the tee shirt he was wearing revealing a long toned torso. As he turns to walk away, you assume to get you fresh clothes, you hear him undo his belt and zipper. When he comes back there is only a small towel slung low on his hips. He places the stack of dry clothes on a chair near you. Smirking he walks towards what looks to be the bathroom

Pausing in the doorway, one foot on the cool tile the other on the warm hardwood. Loki looks back at you, a smirk plastered across his face.

"You may join me if you wish. Might help you to warm up." His smirk deepens slightly as he turns away from you. He leaves the door open, knowing you will follow. Your internal battle is short and bloody. Pros far outweigh cons, you quickly make your way into the now steamy bathroom and shed your clothes. They slap wetly against the hard surface, announcing your decision. Stepping into the shower you see him standing under the stream. Judging by the redness of his skin the water is definitely to hot for this man. Remembering he is at least part Jotun you reach around him to turn the temperature down a bit, he turns looking at you skeptically.

"I like the water a bit cooler, if you don't mind." Turning around he pulls you into a cool, muscular embrace.

"Never lie to a trickster. I know exactly why you lowered the temperature." smiling you look up to his face as he leans in to kiss you. His lips are soft, possibly softer than any other you have kissed, but cold like ice. The contrast to your own temperature makes you gasp softly against him. suddenly your painfully aware that there is a beautifully sculpted god pressed against you in the shower.

"Problem?" you needn't open your eyes, the smirk is so clear in his voice. "I can stop if there is."

"My only problem," you say slowly opening your eyes "is that you have stopped kissing me" now the smirk became a full blown smile.

"I believe I might be able to rectify that." raising his hands to cup your face he kisses you again, more firmly. One hand sliding to the back of your neck, the other down your body. Tracing lightly over your rib cage he swipes his thumb over your breast, grazing your nipple. You inhale sharply at the sensation, your hand comes up to brace on his chest. Feeling the muscles move under his wet porcelain skin begins to slowly drive you mad. He uses his body to guide you over to the wall, the cold tile making you arch out into him as it presses against your back. The water is like ice to you now, compared to the heat his hands and talented tongue have started. You slide your hand down his body to wrap around his rapidly hardening length. The other hand grasping his neck as he continues to ravage your mouth. You pump your hand up and down his length, twisting slightly here and there. His kisses become broken as the pleasure starts to overwhelm him. Loki envelops your wrist in his large hand and pulls your hand away from him.

"You Cat, are a very talented Midgardian." Him referring to you as a Midgardian sparks something in you, spurring on your arousal. "Shall we see if that pretty mouth is just as talented as your hands?" Smiling you kneel before him, wrapping a hand around his base. You take him into your mouth and begin to flick your tongue over the slit in the head pumping your hand slightly to cover what your mouth cannot. You hear him moan and chant your name in low tones, "Oh Cat, by Heimdal's eyes I swear it. Woman you will be the death of me."

Sliding his long fingers into your hair he holds your head steady, You relax your hold on him as he starts to thrust into you mouth. You concentrate on relaxing your throat to him. He goes to pull away from you and you catch his hips. Sucking hard around his crown he comes heavily onto your tongue. The warm fluid slides down your throat and you moan around him. He pulls away from you and shuts the water off. Picking you up bridal style he smoothly carries you to his bed. He lays your wet form on the covers and leans his body over you. He presses a chaste kiss to your lips before working his way down your body. Loki stops to suckle at your breast, and knead them softly in his large hands. You arc up into his touch moaning for more. He places a soft bite to the skin pulled taught over your hip bone, Nipping at the protrusion there.

You moan as he starts Descending lower. He places a kiss to your inner thigh before suckling so heavily it was sure to bruise. You don't mind, to have him stake claim to you like that just arouses you further. He grasps the backs of your thighs just above your knees with both hands, he spreads your legs wide and lowers his head to taste you. A groan of approval leaves him before he buries his face into you with a growl. Soon you are crying out, his name pouring from your lips.

"oh God! oh God! oh God! Oh fuck, Loki!" he releases on of your legs to bring his fingers to tease your slick entrance. He slowly pushes one finger into you as he teases your clit with his tongue They weren't joking when they called him silver tongue. As he removes the first finger he uses his teeth to pull gently at your clitoris. You moan loudly and tell him you are close, he slides two fingers into you this time and maneuvers them gently to massage your G-spot. "Oh ,God Loki I'm Coming!" You scream as he finger fucks you through your orgasm.

You lay there panting on his bed his hair ruffled from where you tangle your hands into it. He looks incredibly fuckable, and apparently so do you. He leans into you and kisses you harshly, flicking his tongue out against your lips you open your mouth. His tongue caressing yours, you taste yourself on him. It stirs your arousal to new heights to know that he can probably taste himself on you.

"Please Loki, Fuck me." you wrap your arms around his shoulders as you beg. " I want to feel you inside me, stretching me. Please."

you feel his fingers massaging you again, moaning softly you turn your head into the pillows to muffle yourself. You feel something slightly warmer, and definitely bigger brush your center. Pushing your hips out you try and force yourself onto him. Taking the hint he pushes into you slowly, You wrap your legs around his his as he speeds up his pace. " I want you to fuck me like the god you claim to be"

A huge smile split his features, "as you wish. Say Ragnarok if you would like me to stop." Grasping your hips firmly he drags your body to the edge of the bed so that only your torso remains on the fabric. His strong hands hold you hips steady as he drives int you repeatedly causing you to scream madly and claw the bed. One hand comes under your body and picks you up. You wrap your thighs more tightly around him as he turns and presses your back into a wall. Your arms latch around his neck and you claw his shoulders with your nails. The heat in your abdomen builds as you come closer to the edge. Loki drops his head to your shoulder and moans lowly as he drives into you.

"I'm close, so close. Let me come Loki, please let me come." He bites into your shoulder lightly, enough to spark your nerve endings, at eh same time as he switches the angle at which he is penetrating you. Now he is stroking against your G-spot with every thrust. One hand comes between your bodies as he begins thrusting raggedly. You can see a fire burning behind his eyes, a fire you want to consume you. He pinches your clit between his thumb and forefinger, you bark out a cry as you come undone around him. Your silken walls pulse and squeeze, dragging his release from him. A raspy cry as he continues to fuck you through your orgasms. Pulling from you he carries you back over to the bed and lays beside you. Wrapping an arm over you as you begin to drift off exhausted he says "You can ask me those questions in the morning, My gorgeous Hell Cat." Lazily you smile and snuggle into his chest. So what if he was a frost giant, he was a God in bed.


End file.
